Avengers: The Story Continues
by AvengingAngel45
Summary: Some years have gone by, and each of the Avengers have had children of their own. Raising kids was not as easy as they thought it would be. Their kids have troubles of their own, and some have dark secrets. Trouble is brewing. Will everyone make it out unharmed? This is a SYOC *Not accepting anymore characters now*
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone :) So as you've read in the story summary, this is a next generation Avengers story. You get to be the creators of the Avengers' children, though I may throw one of my own in too. I have the format pasted bellow that I would like you to follow. Please be descriptive. If you do not, there is a smaller change that I will choose to use your character. I will NOT be able to accept all characters that I receive for this story unfortunately. Do not get mad at me if I do not choose to use your character. It does not necessarily mean that there is anything wrong with your character, it could just mean that I already received too many characters with the same parents, or that your character didn't fit in with the plot well enough. I have not decided yet how many characters will be accepted. I do want all of the characters to have children though. Please try to send in boys too, since I know that many people seem to like making female characters. You may submit more than one character. There are no set pairings with the Avengers. I will end up going along with whatever pairings are most popular that I receive children for. I will not be starting the story until I receive enough characters. I would prefer it if you send your character to me through a pm, but if you must, you may post them as a review. Thanks. I look forward to seeing your characters and writing this story! :)

* * *

><p>Character Format...<p>

Full name: (first, middle, and last)

Nickname(s): (Other names that others might call them by)

Alias: (Hero name)

Age: (If you want your character to be a bigger part of the plot, try not to make him/her a very young child)

Gender: (Self explanatory):

Family: (Parents)

Power: (If any)

Weapons: (If any)

Appearance: (Be descriptive so I get to really know what your character looks like. You can put a link, but do write a description with it also. Include-Height, weight, body build, skin tone, hair color/style, eye color, piercings(if any), tattoos (if any), jewelry (if any), scars (if any) )

Clothing: (civilian everyday clothes and hero outfit)

Personality: (At least a paragraph. Include good and bad aspects of personality)

Habits: (good and bad)

Likes: (self explanatory)

Dislikes: (self explanatory)

Hobbies: (what he/she likes to do for fun)

Skills: (Try not to go overboard)

Weaknesses/limitations: (No one is perfect. What holds them back or makes them flawed?)

Fears: (Everyone is afraid of something)

Secrets: (Things other characters do not know about your character)

History: (Try to put a paragraph at least)

Sexuality: (Whatever you want it to be)

Interested in a relationship?: (yes or no)

What does he/she look for in a relationship: (Only if interested in a relationship answer this)

How he/she views the other Avengers: (list what their relationship is like with each Avenger, including parent(s)

Is he/she a SHIELD agent, just an Avenger, both, or a villain: (I would prefer characters to at least be 17/18 years old if you want them to be SHIELD agents)

Pets?: (if yes, what)

Other: (any other details that would help me to get to know or understand your character)


	2. Current Character List

Hi everyone :) So, since everyone is probably wondering what characters have been accepted so far I have decided to post a list of them along with the pairings that were decided based on popularity of the characters I have received. I have been sent so many characters. I wish I could have accepted them all, but I can not. **Make sure to read the note at the bottom, it is important for some of you who do not see your characters on the list (your character may still be in consideration).**

* * *

><p>List (As of right now)<p>

**Tony Stark/Pepper Potts**

*Zoey Collins {19} (different mother- Marissa Collins)- MysteryAgain

*Violet Antonia Stark {17}- DCdreamer55

*Raji Chee Stark {15} (Adopted)- ThatSummerInWonderland

**Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter**

*James Joseph Roger {19}- Headless Gummy Bear

*Margaret Sarah Rogers {16}- IslandofMisfits

**Thor Odinson/Jane Foster**

*Magni Thorson {18} (different mother- Amora)- KingOfStories01

*Donald Thorson {16}- RollingUpHigh

*Toril Thordottir {15}- Twin Masks

**Bruce Banner/Betty Ross**

*Rose Banner {18}- The Lady Cloudy

*Riley Anne Banner {17}- Xx La Fille en Feu xX

*Derek Matthew Walters {16} (nephew- son of She-hulk)- ItsZokune

**Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff**

*Vaughn Francis Barton {18}- RogueAssassinGirl

*Anna Marie Barton {16}- lauraosnes

*Hallie Barton {15}- DCdreamer55

**Loki**

*Rumplestitlskin Lokison {17} (mother is Moraina, a sorceress)- iamgoku

* * *

><p>Ok, so this is what I have so far. <strong>I am willing to accept more children (boys or girls) for Loki (can be from different mothers), possibly another kid or two (preferably boys but maybe a girl) for Steve or another son for Bruce, or another kid for Tony (preferably a boy).<strong> **I also want your opinion on something. There are two more Barton-Romanoff children I received that I feel would fit into the plot, but 5 kids for them seems like a lot and I do not want to choose between them. So, should I stick with 3 or go with 5? Also, those of you who created children for Stark/Rogers as a couple, if you would like your character to be used as either a child adopted by just Steve or just Tony, change it and send it to me for consideration. **PM me if you are interested in doing any of those. If no one messages me, I am fine with writing the story with the characters that have already been accepted. **All characters are due to me by December 10th so that I can start really working on the story. **If you have any questions PM me. Thank you everyone for the character submissions. I loved all of them :)


	3. Final character list

Hi everyone :) So I have finalized the character list now. Check it out. Thank you to everyone who submitted characters, and thank you to those who left me feedback. Chapter 1 will be up this weekend. I probably will not get to post chapter two until next weekend since I have finals next week. Thanks in advanced for the patience. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>FINAL LIST<p>

**Tony Stark/Pepper Potts**

*Zoey Collins {19} (different mother- Marissa Collins)- MysteryAgain

*Violet Antonia Stark {17}- DCdreamer55

*Raji Chee Stark {15} (Adopted)- ThatSummerInWonderland

**Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter**

*James Joseph Rogers {19}- Headless Gummy Bear

*Chloe Elizabeth Rogers {17}- The Lady Cloudy

*Margaret Sarah Rogers {16}- IslandofMisfits

**Thor Odinson/Jane Foster**

*Magni Thorson {18} (different mother- Amora)- KingOfStories01

*Donald Thorson {16}- RollingUpHigh

*Toril Thordottir {15} (surrogate mother is Sif)- Twin Masks

**Bruce Banner/Betty Ross**

*Rose Banner {18}- The Lady Cloudy

*Riley Anne Banner {17}- Xx La Fille en Feu xX

*Derek Matthew Walters {16} (nephew- son of She-hulk)- ItsZokune

**Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff**

*Vaughn Francis Barton {18}- RogueAssassinGirl

*Anna Marie Barton {16}- lauraosnes

*Hallie Barton {15}- DCdreamer55

**Loki**

*Henrik Lokison "Henry Walsh" {18} (mother is Sigyn)- Headless Gummy Bear

*Ivangria Lokidottir "Ivory Walsh" {18} (mother is Sigyn)- Headless Gummy Bear

*Rumplestitlskin Lokison {17} (mother is Moraina, a sorceress)- iamgoku

*Casimir Faustino Serrure {16} (mother is Elaine Serrure, OC)- RollingUpHigh

**Other**

Martel Cameron Quill {26} (son of Peter Quill and Gamora)- BiggerGuilmonmon

Alexis Arielle Fury {24} (daughter of Nick Fury and Alexandria Laity, OC)- Greendaylvr1

Asher Steven Coulson {23} (son of Phil Coulson and Melinda May) - IslandOfMisfits

Sophia Natalie Coulson {20} (daughter of Phil Coulson and Melinda May)- IslandofMisfits

* * *

><p>AN: I know it seems like a lot of characters, but they will all have their share of time to shine. The next chapter should be up at some point on Saturday, if not, then Sunday.<p> 


	4. Chapter 1: Back in Action

AN: Hi everyone :) Here is the first chapter! It's more of an introduction to the story so there's only a few characters in it. All of the other characters will be introduced in the next chapter which I have already started writing. Just a reminder that I will not be updating until next weekend. Enjoy this intro!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Back in Action<strong>

Phil Coulson leaned against the front of his desk with his arms crossed over his chest as he appraised the three agents before him. His blue eyes landed on the oldest of the group: Martel Quill, or Nate as he liked to be called. If Phil wouldn't have been looking straight at him it would have been fairly easy to forget he was even there with his quiet persona. Nate was much different that his sarcastic chatter box father, Star-Lord, but Coulson was thankful for that. It made things much easier. His gaze drifted next to Alexis Fury, Nick Fury's only child. No one had ever expected him to have a kid, but yet here she was, typing away rapidly on her phone, probably taking care of some business for Shield. Alexis was definitely her father's daughter. She had that same mysterious air about her and always seemed to know things before anyone else. It usually amused him, but it drove some of the others crazy.

"Leave it to Soph to be late." Phil's eyes gravitated to his son, Asher, who had been the one to speak. Ashe was slouched down in his chair flipping through some random magazine to pass time. Very typical of him. No patience whatsoever, especially when it came to his younger sister. Before Phil could speak, Alexis cut in.

"Sophia is finishing up a mission report for me. She should be here any minute." Alexis pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning against and took a seat beside Martel. He glanced at her, offering up a smile but nothing more.

"Of course you know where she is." Asher mumbled, rolling his eyes. His snarky behavior was cut off by a cursory look from his dad. Phil Coulson was a man everyone knew to listen to, especially his 23 year old son. The door clicked open, causing everyone's eyes to naturally drift in that direction. Sophia Coulson walked in looking rather frazzled. Her silky dark brown hair was thrown into a haphazard messy bun on the top of her head instead of her usual sleek ponytail.

"Sorry," She breathed, falling into place beside her brother. She reached across Asher and Martel to pass a file folder off to Alexis. "Here, Lexus. It should have everything you need." Fury's daughter nodded and tucked the folder away in her black shoulder bag.

"Are James and Vaughn coming?" Martel questioned, breaking his silence. Normally when Phil called important meetings they were for the older full time SHIELD agents: Martel Quill, Alexis Fury, Asher Coulson, Sophia Coulson, James Rogers, and Vaughn Barton. The latter two were surprisingly missing. They always made it an effort to show up to these sorts of things. Phil shook his head in response before Alexis could open her mouth and give an answer.

"No. James and Vaughn are on their way home from a mission. What they learned on their mission is why I gathered all of you here." Phil's voice easily piqued the interest of everyone in the room. The Patriot and Scorpion were constantly on missions, but none of them had constituted a meeting until now.

"Where did they go?" Sophia inquired, leaning forward in her chair, waiting to hear more. Her eagerness and hunger for information were always valuable assets. Phil looked at Alexis, giving her permission to take over with what she knew. Lexus nodded and turned to the left so she was directly looking at the rest of the group.

"They were sent to Germany to take down a rogue former SHIELD agent, Jayson Solomon, who was selling out intelligence to our enemies. It was supposed to be a simple mission, in and out, but I guess that's not how it turned out." Alexis relayed the information with practiced ease. There was a soft frown set on her face though as she looked back at Coulson with her chocolate brown eyes. Not knowing information irked her to no end. Asher nudged her with his elbow just to let her know that he noticed her irritation. He was always teasing her. She shot him a glare out of fake anger. Martel ignored the antics as he usually did and continued on the conversation.

"What went down there?" Nate's simple question got the atmosphere to change back to the seriousness that it should be. Whenever he spoke up, others always found it in themselves to listen since he did not do so often. Coulson slowly exhaled before clearing his throat. He uncrossed his arm and moved away from his desk. Asher's fingers were tapping at a rapid pace, showing just how anxious he was to get an answer. As expected, Sophia was fiddling with the bracelet she wore, a bad habit of hers, and Alexis' intense gaze remained unwavering. Martel was the only true patient one of the bunch, or at least he didn't outwardly show his impatience.

"James and Vaughn took Solomon down in his home as to not cause attention to be drawn to them. They did a search of his house to find out exactly what he had been up to and what information he had that he was selling. They found it, but they also found things much worse. Weapons, personnel files, encrypted computers..all linked to HYDRA. His whole basement was set up as a secret headquarters." Phil was cut off by cries of disbelief and anger. Alexis jumped to her feet, shaking her head adamantly.

"No. No way. The Avengers stopped HYDRA. They tore them down and killed off all of the agents before we were even born. It's not possible. HYDRA doesn't exist anymore." She looked at her friends who all looked just as in disbelief as she was. Martel frowned and ran a hand over his beard as he thought.

"They missed some. Cut one head off, two more grow back in its place. Was there ever even a chance of them completely getting rid of HYDRA?" As right as his thoughts were, no one wanted to believe them. No one wanted to think that the Avengers had failed. If they did, then what was anything supposed to mean? SHIELD was supposed to be HYDRA free, and if the organization still existed..that meant it wasn't true. No one was safe.

Sophia moved her hand that had been covering her mouth in shock and spoke up.

"We all wanted to believe it. Who wouldn't want to think that the world was safer? That SHIELD was safe? We can't let them win. We need to take them down before SHIELD becomes infested all over again." Asher touched his sister's arm softly as her voice wavered at the end. Even though he was never really serious, he still looked out for her.

"If they haven't already," Ashe finished her thought. His blue eyes looked to his dad for a solution, for any hope that it wasn't true.

"We don't know how bad it is. That's the problem. It's why we need to bring in more people to help." Phil said, looking down the line at his weary agents. Alexis, who was now standing behind Martel, holding onto the top of his chair in a death grip, sighed in realization.

"You want us to assemble the team." The Avengers themselves still did missions, but their children had all basically taken over main roles at this point, forming the team. Ashe snorted.

"Yeah, because we all work so well together." Anyone could catch the sarcasm dripping in his voice. As much as there was friendships on the team, there was also quite a few animosities. Some people had different ways of looking at things than others, creating problems when a compromise couldn't be reached. The last time they had all gotten together to do a big mission, it had not ended well. Their mission had been accomplished, but more tensions had grown between some of the members and arguments had occurred, leaving things to have been said out of anger.

"We don't have a choice here." Martel spoke, shaking his head. They needed to work together. It was just the way things were. Differences were going to have to be set aside. He didn't hold any big grudges and the others should do the same. Alexis moved to the front of the room by Coulson and clapped her hands together.

"Let's assemble the Avengers."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no, HYDRA! That is not going to be the only enemy they are faced with...they have far worse problems to deal with. Anyway, I apologize for any grammar mistakes or typos. I didn't have too much time to edit this. Again, all of the other characters will be featured in the next chapter, so you have that to look forward to. Thanks for all of the support.<p> 


End file.
